Holiday Fun
by WhiteShadows
Summary: All the world champion teams have been invited to have a holiday on some remote island in the middle of no where so they can get to know each other better, relax and have some fun. But that all goes terribly wrong when the planes are secretly hijacked and
1. Chapter One

Holiday Fun

* * *

All the world champion teams have been invited to have a holiday on some remote island in the middle of no where so they can get to know each other better, relax and have some fun. But that all goes terribly wrong when the planes are secretly hijacked and they are taken to another island and attacked. What will they do when they find out? And how will they escape?

Character Ages-  
Robert, Steve, Eddy, Gary and Spencer are 17  
Michael, Bryan, Kai, Tala, Lee, Johnny, Rei, Enrique and Oliver are 16  
Caitlin, Mariah, Emily, Tyson, Max, Ian and Kevin are 15  
Everyone is in first season clothes and teams. I added my own character-

Name – Caitlin Hiwatari  
Team – Bladebreakers  
Bitbeast – Driablo  
Hair – like Kai's but instead of light blue it's blonde and instead of dark blue it's light blue. When let out fully it can just touch the ground, but she ties it up to make the length look different everyday. She usually has 2 French braids that go halfway down her back  
Eyes – Usually crimson, but are sometimes white or black. She can see in the dark  
Clothes – a khaki skirt, white and black polo top (one made to look like two), gray thongs  
Beyblade – outer part of the attack ring is made from diamond and the inner part of the attack ring is made from silver. The base of the blade is white at the top fading into black at the bottom. Driablo spends most of the time in the heart charm of Caitlin's silver necklace, Driablo only goes into her bitchip when she is launched with the necklace as the ripcord. Launcher is black and ripcord is a silver necklace with a heart charm

Driablo  
Type – Light / Dark  
Owner – Caitlin Hiwatari  
Appearance – Driablo is a horse with silver wings, hooves and a horn. One half of her body is white with a black eye and the other half is black with a white eye. Her mane and tail are vertical strips of black and white. On her chest, forehead and rump there are 5-point stars made from diamond outlined with silver She has four silver leg guards with diamond 5-point stars all around them

Chapter One

* * *

"All the world champion teams will be there, it will help you to get to know each other better," said Mr. Dickenson

"All right, we'll come," Kai said, "when do we leave?"

"Your plane will leave tomorrow, I will meet you to the airport, but will not come with you to the island." Mr. Dickenson sounded relieved that Kai had agreed to come, "The same goes for any adult associated with the teams, we have decided that you are responsible enough to be by yourselves –"

"Hn, guess we'll see you tomorrow then" Kai hung up the phone and then went to find the rest of his team. He found them still eating breakfast, surprise, surprise.

"Stop eating, that was Mr. Dickenson on the phone," Kai said

"What did he want Kai?" Tyson asked

"Well if you shut up and listened to me I could have told you" he said glaring at Tyson "We are going for a holiday, with all the world champion teams."

"Did he say why Kai?" Rei asked

"It's for us to get to know each other better as people," Kai said while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Get dressed, it's time for training"

"Yay we are going on a holiday! This will be so much fun!" Max yelled as he ran to the bedroom closely followed by Tyson and Rei

Kai walked outside and saw Caitlin, his younger sister on her horse riding around. When she saw him she rode over to him.

"What's up Kai?" she asked while dismounting "are we training in the park today?"

"Hn, you go ahead, they will be a while" he said not looking at her

"K, see you there then" she said smiling before mounting and trotting away.

Five minutes later, after all the shouting and yelling coming from inside the house had stopped, the rest of the team was ready.

"Where'd Caitlin go?" Rei asked

"To the park, we are training there today," Kai said "and since you took so long to get ready, we will have to run there, no buts, it's your own fault." Tyson groaned as Kai spoke

"He's right Ty, come on I'll race you!" Max said as he ran away, Tyson close behind him

"Do we really have to run Kai?" Rei said while giving Kai puppy dog eyes

"No you don't have to run Rei, just don't do those eyes anymore you know I cant resist them." Kai said smiling at Rei

"I know, that's why I do them, we'd better hurry up or Tyson and Max will kill us for not running." Rei said

"Then lets get moving slow poke," Kai smirked and ran ahead of Rei even though it was short lived, Rei being a Neko jin could run much faster that Kai.

* * *

"I bet Rei and Kai didn't run here, they just made us run to get rid of us!" Tyson said

"Gee ya think?" said Caitlin shaking her head, "Nothing gets past you Tyson, and they say you're not smart!" Tyson looked very proud as she said that, but it didn't take him long figure out she was mocking him, a laughing Max didn't help either.

"Hey! I am smart, sort of." Tyson said in his defense

"Get ready to battle Tyson, Max. Caitlin tie up the horse and battle Rei" Kai said, he looked out of breath as did Rei

"Took you long enough," Caitlin said smiling at Kai while dismounting near a tree so she could tie up her horse.

"Ready?" asked Kai "3, 2, 1, let it rip" Kai walked around watching them battle each other and occasionally shouting things at them. The winners Caitlin and Max. "Tyson you need to concentrate on the battle more, good job the rest of you. Caitlin and Max battle and Rei and Tyson battle." Kai kept walking around, but he wasn't watching them this time, he was thinking about the holiday, it was a good idea to get all the teams together and even better that there would be not adults to boss them around, he couldn't wait.

* * *

Training went fast compared to usual and when they got back to the dojo they found Mr. Dickenson there waiting for them.

"Hello boys and girl, good training session?" he asked

"Only if you want to die quicker" puffed Tyson who had just wobbled up the single stair and collapsed onto the floor.

"I can do a lot worse Tyson, don't tempt me" Kai said while in his usual position by the wall with his eyes closed. Caitlin laughed at the look of terror on Tyson's face as he said that.

"What's up Mr. D?" asked Rei while he, Max and Caitlin sat down on the dojo floor.

"Nothing much, I just came to inform you all more about the holiday, I am assuming you didn't get much out of Kai," a death glare from Kai shut him up for a bit. "So, we are sending all of you to the remote island of Bahia, I don't really know where it is though, only our pilots do. But I can tell you that it will be hot and humid, sun, sea and sand."

"So when do we leave Mr. D?" a now sitting Tyson asked

"Tomorrow actually, I told Kai that on the phone, but he obviously forgot to inform you of that detail"

"We leave tomorrow?" a shocked Rei asked. "What time is our flight?"

"10am sharp, I will send a BBA bus to take you there though, it should be here at about 9:30am. Well I will see you at the airport to farewell you, I really must dash, good-bye"

"I wonder what got into you Kai, agreeing to go on a holiday, you must be sick" Caitlin said pretending to take his temperature and then laughing with everyone else.

"Yeah well get some sleep, we don't know how long this flight is going to take" Kai said hitting Caitlin's hand and then leaving the room

* * *

"Tyson! Get your arse moving the bus wont wait forever!" Kai yelled from the bus window

After a few more loud crashes Tyson ran out of the dojo

"Bye Grandpa, see you in a while!"

"See-ya little dudes have fun!" Grandpa yelled as he waved them off from the garden

Kai was already sitting at his usual spot at the back of the bus, Rei decided to be brave and go talk to him

'What's the worst he can do?' Rei thought 'Ignore me?'

"Hey Kai"

"Hn"

"You looking forward to the holiday?"

"Hn"

'Well looks like that's all I am going to get from him' thought Rei

"What about you Rei? Excited to be seeing your old team?"

Rei nearly fell out of his seat in shock "Yeah I guess so, what about you and the Demolition Boys? Do you think they will be accepted by the other teams Kai?"

"I don't know Rei –" Kai started, but the driver of the bus interrupted him

"We are here now, your flight leaves in 15 minutes, you had better go meet Mr. Dickenson at the boarding gate."

"Thankyou" said every Bladebreaker to the driver as they passed, even Kai.

'Wow, he actually talked to me back there, maybe he is changing" thought Rei

* * *

"Ah you made it Bladebreakers, I was beginning to worry. Well have fun and behave yourselves, if you need to contact us call me on my direct line, I will see you in 3 weeks" Mr. Dickenson said to them as they boarded the small plane.

"Welcome aboard BBA Airlines, my name is Joe and I will be your pilot today. We are headed to Bahia Island, which is about a 4-hour trip. Please enjoy the flight." Said the speakers above them, the voice obviously coming from the cockpit.

"Where is the food? I need food! Kai wouldn't let me eat breakfast I need food!" moaned Tyson loudly

"Oh be quiet, Tyson, you'll get food if you sit down quietly" said Caitlin

Like a well-trained dog Tyson ran to his seat and sat down quietly looking around for his food. Everyone except Kai laughed and headed toward their seats.

Rei decided that he would try and talk to Kai again so he sat next to him. He looked at Kai, but saw no objection from him.

"You want me to answer your question from before don't you?" Kai asked before Rei could say anything

"Well yeah I guess, if you want to of course."

"We all had a tough time at the abbey, none of them have any family, I only have Caitlin"

"What about your Grandfather?"

"Would you consider him family? We are only alive because were are of use to him; he couldn't care less about anyone, but himself. He has demonstrated that many times."

"Are you friends with the Demolition Boys?"

"Yeah, we all tried to look after each other while we were in the abbey, but Tala was probably my closest friend, then Bryan, but he was closer to Caitlin and Tala. I was lucky, Caitlin too, we escaped, the others didn't want to they had nowhere to go, they could have been saved." Kai sighed and looked sadly and longingly out the window.

"What do you mean Kai?" Rei asked confused

"Well as hard as it may be to believe, we were all normal, happy kids once upon a time, I look at them now and I can hardly recognise them. We weren't just mentally abused though, mainly physically, hitting, punching, whipping, burning those kind of things"

Rei didn't respond for a while, he just looked at Kai, shocked.

"It's true ask Caitlin, she got quite a bit of it when she was little, even though she wasn't an easy target, just easier than the rest of us I spose."

They both looked at her, she was flopped in her chair, reading some kind of magazine. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world

"She is so different from you, I would never guess anything like that had happened to her, no one would." Rei said, looking back at Kai

"She bounced back well, she acts like nothing happened. I see now that I should have done the same."

Kai looked back out the window at the perfect blue sky and clouds 'I am going soft, I have never told anyone about the abbey before, I know I can trust Rei though. Oh well soon everyone will know, we will have to give some kind of explanation for the way we have acted, I just hope they can forgive us.'

'Kai really opened up, even if it was only to me, I'm glad it means he trusts me.'

"Thankyou Kai"

"For what?"

"For trusting me"

"Hn"

Rei sighed 'Oh well I knew it wouldn't last forever'

* * *

"Good afternoon boys and girl, we are about to land on Bahia Island, could you all please put your seatbelts back on and prepare for touch down. When we land please remember to take all your belongings from the above compartments and enjoy the rest of your day. I hope you have enjoyed you flight with BBA Airlines" said Joe the pilot, but his voice was a bit different from when he talked at the start of the flight.

Kai blushed when he looked beside him and realised that Rei was asleep on his shoulder, he hadn't even noticed. 'He looks so cute and innocent when he's asleep like that, no I did not just think that!' Kai tapped Rei and said his name a couple of times to wake him up.

Rei opened his eyes and blushed seeing that he had been asleep on Kai. "Sorry" he whispered not looking at Kai so that he would not see him blush.

Meanwhile Max was trying to wake up Tyson, but having no luck. Caitlin was laughing at him as he yelled and shook Tyson in vain effort of trying to wake him up. Kai and Rei looked over to see this also, Rei laughed a bit too while Kai sighed and shook his head.

"TYSON!" Kai roared shocking everyone, but also doing the near impossible task of waking up Tyson

"Ah, I didn't do it I swear! Don't make me train harder! Please!" Tyson begged

Kai sighed and looked back out the window 'Well here we are, the holiday begins'


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own Beyblade or it's characters

Chapter Two

* * *

Mr. Dickenson was right. All they could see from the small runway was a beautiful white sandy beach and huge waves rolling in from the ocean. The island looked pretty tropical, there were huge palm trees everywhere. He was also right about the temperature, it was hot and humid, but there was no wind to speak of. It was a beautiful day.

The Bladebreakers who were all still in awe of the island were led along by the pilot they assumed was Joe. He took them to a building near the runway, on the way they could see four planes getting ready for takeoff.

Inside the building were the four other world champion teams; the White Tigers, the All Starz, the Majestics and the Demolition Boys. Everyone except the Demolition Boys were talking about what they had been doing since the world championships.

"Hiya guys we're here!" yelled and excited Tyson

Everyone looked over at the Bladebreakers and came over to greet them, all except the Demolition Boys, Tala looked briefly at Kai and Caitlin and then talked to his team in Russian. After a long hello everyone realised that they didn't know where they were staying.

"Ah guys, shouldn't we be staying in some kind of hotel?" asked Enrique

"There is a map over there" Lee pointed to a large map that was stuck to the wall

"According to the map, we should follow the road outside west until we see a large building. That should be our hotel" said Robert, he then led everyone outside.

They all followed the road, once again looking at wonderful view around them. Soon they came to some gates that led to a building, it was not that tall but very long. There were about 500 metres from the building, but it was big enough that they could see everything.

"Wow" stated Caitlin

"It's huge" said Michael

"They built this just for us?" wondered Lee

They all stood at the gate of the house when suddenly it opened. When it was open a prerecorded female voice came from a speaker to their left.

"Welcome, everyone, to Bolotiv Resort. Please make your way up the house where you will be informed about your holiday. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"The gate must have sensors" Steve said

"They weren't kidding when they said we would be alone" Johnny said.

"Well be better get started in case some animal walks through the door first and another voice goes off" Caitlin smirked and walked through the gate first. Everyone else watched her walk they were all wondering if she was going to blow up or something.

"You can all start walking any time this millennium" she said when she stopped and looked back at them, they all filed through the gates slowly, looking around curiously.

The front garden was mainly grass and the path they were on was lined with tall palm trees. With every step they took the hotel seem to get bigger, they could now see that there were balconies under most windows. The large group came to a fountain that was in the middle of the path, but the path curved around it. At the end of the path there were some marble steps that led to the large wooden front door.

"I wonder if it will open automatically," Caitlin wondered out loud

Just as she finished talking the doors opened to reveal the inside of the hotel. There were two red carpeted staircases on either side of the room that met up the top to make a balcony above them. Under there was a doorway that led to another room and at the other side of the building there was two glass doors that presumably led outside.

"Welcome again, if you follow the staircases to the next level you will see many doors. Each one of the doors has one of your names on it and a set of keys that you will need to open and lock your doors as well as gain access to all areas. To use your keys you have to swipe the white buzzer infront of the black box, this will automatically open the door. Also located to your right are the lifts, to use them swipe your white buzzer infront of the black box and then select the level you wish to travel to. The White Tigers, All Starz and Majestics will find their rooms on level two. The Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys will find their rooms on level three. For any more information please consult your information booklets located in your rooms. Enjoy your stay at Bolotiv Resort" the prerecorded female voice once again came from a speaker above them.

"I guess we better go find our rooms then" said Rei

The White Tigers, All Starz and Majestics headed up the stairs to the second level to find their rooms while to the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys headed to the lift to go to the third level.

"I wonder if it will work even if we don't have keys" said Max

"We'll find out wont we?" said Rei

Both teams got into the lift and the voice started again.

"Please choose the level you wish to travel to, you only have one choice without your key, please choose carefully,"

Tala pressed the button with a 3 on it and the lift moved upwards.

"Level three, have a nice day" said the voice when the lift doors opened on level three.

They all walked down the hall looking at the names on the doors, Ian, Spencer, Byan, Tala, Caitlin, Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson. They all went to their doors, opened them and went in.

* * *

Kai closed his door and walked into his room, on one side of the room there was a large bed, a bedside table and a chest of drawers. On the other side there was a door that led to a bathroom and on the wall was a huge painting of Dranzer, he walked over to the painting. 

'It looks so real, just like him' Kai thought as he reached into his pocket and took out his blade, he compared them until he heard a knock at his door.

"Coming" Kai said as he put his blade back into his pocket and walked to the door. When he opened it he found Tala leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi, can I come in?" Tala asked sounding unsure

"Yeah sure" Kai said opening the door for Tala and then shutting it.

They both looked at each other for a while and then they hugged each other.

"I missed you so much Kai"

"I missed you too Tala"

They stayed like that for a while before they let go of each other and sat on Kai's bed.

"I thought I had lost all of you at the world championships, you all changed so much" Kai said looking out of his window.

"Everyone changes over time, we were just forced to change into people we didn't want to be. Most of it was fake anyway; it was tearing Bryan up inside during his battle with Rei. The worst part is that none of the other teams will believe us"

"You haven't given them a chance, they might surprise you"

"The ones that care for Rei wont, they will never forgive Bryan. I stole their bitbeasts, can they forgive that?" Tala said sadly

"I think you will find that _I_, stole their bitbeasts, and they forgave me." Kai retorted

"Maybe, but how do we explain it to them? We can't just sit them all down and give them the story of our lives can we?" Tala said

"Go get Caitlin" Kai said simply

"Why?" Tala asked completely confused at what Kai had just said.

"Just get her" Kai ordered and Tala left the room

* * *

Caitlin was out on her balcony looking at the grounds below. She could see two tennis courts, an oval and a really big swimming pool with diving boards. Now she was deciding whether a shed she could see was a stable or not and if a faraway animal was a horse. After a while she decided that it was and that it needed to be investigated later. Caitlin walked back into her room and sat on her bed facing the huge painting of Driablo on the wall. It was a very good painting; it looked just like her bitbeast. 

Caitlin was just about to look for the artist's name when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it and the first thing she saw was –

"Tala" Caitlin said shocked "Hi, do you want to come in?"

"Yeah ok" Tala said while leaning on the doorframe before he walked into the room

Caitlin shut the door behind him and followed him into the room.

"You've got one too," he said looking at the painting of Driablo "I think we all do, they are so life like, it's kind of creepy"

Caitlin laughed at him "I thought you were tough, but now I see that I was wrong"

Tala walked over and tackled her "Not tough am I, I'll show you who's tough" he said as he started tickling her

"Okay, okay! Please stop!" she said through fits of laughter

He let go of her and walked over to the window, she followed him and hugged him.

"I missed you, I wish you had come with Kai and I, we could have saved you" she said looking up at him

"Hmm, I missed you too," he said, hugging her back. He kissed the top of her head and enjoyed the moment before remembering why he was there.

"Oh, Kai wanted me to come get you, he wouldn't tell me why though," he said letting go of her once again

"We'd better not keep him waiting any longer then," she said leading him out of her room and across the hallway to Kai's door.

* * *

After Tala left, Kai went out to his balcony to look around, he had a view of the front garden, road and beach. 

'Hmm, not bad' he thought while leaning on the rail of the balcony. He stayed like that until he heard a knock at the door. 'Must be Tala and Caitlin already' he though while walking to his door. But it wasn't.

"Rei" Kai said sounding surprised

"Hi Kai, I didn't know whether we were meant to go downstairs again or not, so I came to check. Is this a bad time?" Rei said blushing slightly

"No, come in. I don't think we were meant to go downstairs," he said letting Rei in and then closing the door behind him.

"You didn't go speak to the Demolition Boys back there, I thought they were your friends," Rei said

"I was just talking to Tala before you came in, he went to go get Caitlin, we need to sort something out" Kai said

"Oh, I should go then," Rei said heading for the door

"No, it's ok, sit down please" Kai said quickly not wanting Rei to leave.

Rei sat down on the bed and looked at his feet

Kai sat down next to him and smiled. Minutes passed before they both heard a knock at the door. This time it was Tala and Caitlin, Kai let them in.

"I should go now," Rei said starting to feel uncomfortable

"You don't have to, you could help us with our problem," Tala said

"What problem?" Caitlin and Rei said at the same time while looking at Tala and Kai

"To get all the teams to accept the Demolition Boys and we need to explain why we did what we did, which means we have to tell them about the abbey, we just don't know how" Kai said

"Well shouldn't we get the other three people involved in this problem?" Caitlin asked

"They don't really care, I already talked to them, when we bring it up they will fill in any gaps and apologise if they need to, other than that it's up to me and Kai and you" Tala said looking at Caitlin a the last minute.

"And how exactly can I help?" Rei asked

"Well, what would make you understand the way they acted?" Caitlin asked Rei

"Tell them as much as you can, give them proof and the will understand and accept you in an instant, I have," Rei said simply

"Who told you anything?" Caitlin asked confused

"Um, Kai did on the plane, it wasn't much, but it was enough. I would like to understand better though." Rei said looking at Kai

"He must trust you a lot then, he never talks about it to anyone" Caitlin said

Rei blushed slightly and looked at the ground.

"You forgive Bryan though?" Tala asked

"Yeah, I have this feeling that if he had wanted to kill me I'd be dead right now," Rei said

"You'd be right, he wanted to make Boris mad so he held back, Driger surprised him though," Tala replied

"Don't feel bad, hardly anyone can withstand a real Stroblitz attack, you did really well considering you didn't know anything about it," Caitlin said to Rei

"Ok, so we start at the beginning and tell them about the abbey and stuff, but when do we do it?" Tala asked "And do we leave out the gory details?"

"I think we should do it now, get it over and done with, and leave the gory stuff in, just lay off when they start to turn green" Caitlin said laughing

"Well let's get everyone down stairs," Kai said letting everyone out of the room

* * *

Please Review 


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own Beyblade or it's characters

Chapter Three

* * *

All the teams were seated on couches and chairs or on the floor in the lounge room, Tala was standing at the front with his team, Caitlin and Kai. 

"On behalf on my team and I, I would like to apologise for the way we acted during the world championships. We know that you probably wont forgive us that easily for what we have done, so we have decided that we will answer any questions that you have regarding to our behavior there." Tala said looking around at the people infront of him, his confidence rose when he saw smiles appear when he apologised.

"Or we can just tell you all about the abbey and what they did to us there, it's your choice," Caitlin said smiling at them

Everyone looked around and seemed to agree that Caitlin's offer was better and easier.

"Ok then, get comfy this is going to be a long story," she said

Bryan, Spencer and Ian all sat down at the back of the other teams and waited for Caitlin to keep talking.

"Well for those of you who don't know, Voltaire is Kai's and my grandfather, and he runs the Biovolt Corporation in Balkov Abbey in Russia with Boris Balkov. The main goal for Biovolt is world domination through the use of beyblades; therefore they needed skilled beybladers that they could train to become the ultimate warriors, we were all included in that. Many of the children recruited by Biovolt were taken from orphanages or straight from their parents, usually after their parents had been killed. All of the Demolition Boys were taken using the second method while Kai and I were different. Voltaire pretended to care for us while our parents were still around so that we were left to him in their wills. When he was sure we were, he killed them by poisoning them at dinner with large amounts of arsenic. He also poisoned me with arsenic as well as my identical twin sister Nicolaia, but she didn't survive. I only survived because they had been injecting arsenic into me while I was little so I would build up a sort of resistance to it. They thought that they were injecting both of us at different times, but because they couldn't tell us apart they didn't realise that only I was being poisoned. He only wanted one of us so the one who was less affected was granted with life. After he poisoned them he called in some guards, one to take Kai away and three others to throw my parents and sister into the fireplace to burn. When they had burned to death he took both Kai and I to Balkov Abbey in Russia, which is where we all met each other. We were set apart from the other kids because we were the best." Caitlin stopped for a bit to see if anyone had any questions

"Can I ask a question?" Emily asked, she continued with a nod from Caitlin, "Before your bitbeast was Driablo, was it two different spirits?"

"Yes, the dark part was Shadow and the light part was Luminous. Luminous was mine and Shadow was Nica's. After she died they combined to become Driablo" Caitlin said simply, "Anyone else?"

"How old were you?" asked Robert

"Um, I was four and Kai was five, I think," replied Caitlin "Anyone else? No? Okay, someone else can have a turn" she said looking at Tala and Kai. Tala got up.

"We all shared a dormitory there, it wasn't the best, but at least we could take care of each other. We started beyblade training under Boris's watch, if we did not do everything perfectly we were continually beaten and whipped until he thought we had learned our lesson. We hardly saw Caitlin, she was taken away train for other things that would eventually get them lots of money, she only trained with us three times a week. When we weren't beyblading we were learning combat fighting or being over trained in the fitness center. We were all given minimum food and water, but we all learned to survive on the little we got. From the day we got there were taught that crying was showing weakness and that we should never cry or show any emotion except hate towards our enemy. If we cried we were hit until we stopped. They used the fact that we cared about each other to threaten us into doing what they wanted." Tala paused, Kai got up and motioned for Tala to sit down.

"Any questions before I continue?" Kai asked

"What was Caitlin doing?" asked Michael

"She was being trained to become a gymnast and a ballerina and a spy. In Russia they will pay alot for the good gymnasts and dancers. Both the sports are very big there; they generate a lot of money. Later on she was doing equestrian stuff, show jumping, dressage, cross-country and racing. That stuff is not as big in Russia, but other places in Europe it is. And they needed a spy that no one would ever suspect so they trained her" Kai said "Anyone else?"

"Why were they teaching you combat fighting?" asked Lee

"We were all being trained to become part of Project Destiny 6. If the project were to have been completed we would have been turned into killing machines, and Caitlin into a spy and infiltrator. The point of it was to be able to send us to any enemy building of Biovolt and have Caitlin break in and then let us in, she steals stuff or shuts stuff down while we kill people who try to interfere. Any of us could also have been used as assassins. The only part of Project Destiny 6 that was ever completed was Caitlin's training and tests, but it was only ever used once for real because she and I escaped when we were 12 and 13." Kai told the stunned faces of his audience.

"What do you mean by enemy buildings?" asked Mariah

"The BBA headquarters and there were some organisations in Russia including the one she shut down that Biovolt was opposed to. One of her tests was a replica of the BBA headquarters, she permanently shut down the building, undetected, in one minute." Kai answered "Anyone else?"

Kai looked around, but no one spoke up "Well I'll go on. As we got older we started to rebel against them, so we were spending lots of time bleeding and injured down in the dungeons. To make it worse though they would chain us to the wall and leave us there for days on end. It was Boris's favourite thing to do; punish us for no reason, but that wasn't the worst, not even close." Kai paused and looked at Caitlin like he was asking for permission, she nodded and then looked away from everyone. Kai continued though, "The worst only really applied to Caitlin and maybe me, it started from the day our parents died and happened every chance they got from then on. They raped us, molested us or anything else they felt like at the time. It wasn't only Voltaire, but Boris and most of the guards too." Kai finished and looked back at Caitlin, she had tears in her eyes, but they did not fall. Tala got up and Kai sat back down and looked at the ground.

"We can only repeat ourselves now unless you would like detailed descriptions of 'punishments' and the injuries we got from them. One thing I would like you to know is that after we lost in the world championships we were separated and taken to different parts of the dungeon to receive our punishments. We were all left there, half dead for three days until the BBA came to shut the abbey down; maybe you can see that as punishment for our actions. If you have any questions ask them now, otherwise please accept our apology and forgive us of what we have done." Tala said

Everyone in the audience just sat there, shocked at what they had just heard, Mariah looked like she was going to cry.

"Do you guys have scars?" she asked

"Yeah, everywhere, you have to look hard to see most of them, but they are all there" Tala answered

"But Caitlin doesn't have scars," Emily said

"Yeah I do. I had some of the really obvious ones removed because of gym and stuff like that, it's not the greatest look with a leotard. I just cover up others with makeup and stuff like that so they aren't as obvious. But I do have a tattoo they put on my back, I can't get rid of it," she said and then she stood up and lifted up the back of her t-shirt to reveal a five pointed black star with a capital B in the center of it. "B for Biovolt, I got branded so I would never forget, not like I could anyway," she said and put her shirt back down and turned around to face the other teams "Any other questions?"

"I think we have tortured you all enough, please accept our forgiveness, " Robert said and he got up to shake Tala's hand, the other captains followed his example.

"Thankyou," Tala said smiling

"It's late maybe there will be some dinner in the dining room!" Tyson yelled and ran out of the room, everyone laughed and followed except for Caitlin, she went the opposite way, Tala and Kai saw her.

"I'll get her, don't worry about it," Tala said and he followed her

* * *

Caitlin walked all the way down to the beach; there was a slight breeze, but not much. She walked to the top of a sand dune and sat down, she closed her eyes for a bit and when she opened them a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

Tala followed her and sat down beside her, when he saw her tear he put his arm around her and hugged her. She leaned in to him and couldn't hold back her tears any longer, she cried for the first time since she was four. Tala pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly while rocking slightly; she hugged him back, but didn't stop crying.

Tala didn't say anything, but he understood. For eleven years she had live with the pain of her past, present and future. Even though Tala was there for much longer he had not been raped, molested or sexually abused by anyone, only physically and mentally abused, but they were all used to that. Caitlin eventually stopped crying, but she didn't let go, neither did Tala.

"Sorry," she whispered

"I should be the one who's sorry, I should have protected you from them, we all should have, we all feel the same way, Kai and Bryan especially," he said

"You all had your own problems, you would have got hurt even more if you tried to help me as well," she said "You probably thing I'm weak now, crying like this,"

"No, you have to show emotion, it's human," Tala replied and kissed the top of her head.

"You don't," Caitlin said

"I'm not human," Tala whispered

"Yes you are, would a robot do this?" she whispered back and kissed him softly on the lips and he returned it.

* * *

Everyone was in the dining room, they were amazed. When they got there the table was full of freshly cooked food. 

"But how? We are the only ones here," Michael said

"Did you do this Oliver?" Max asked

"No, I was in there listening the whole time," he replied

"Who cares who made it? Lets just eat it!" Tyson yelled and launched for the food, but Kai caught him practically in mid air.

"Sit down Tyson and wait for everyone," Kai said in a threatening voice, the two other Bladebreakers, Max and Rei sighed and motioned for the other teams to sit down

When everyone was seated except for Kai who was still holding Tyson back, Kai said, "Get everything you are planning to eat now and eat it before I let this thing go. You are guaranteed to loose your appetite if you don't," when everyone had done that Kai reluctantly let Tyson go. As soon as he did, Tyson jumped onto the table and started stuffing food into his mouth, everyone understood what Kai meant.

"I guess we are supposed to go to bed now," Rei said

"Yeah, lets go. No doubt there will be some kind of voice that will give us something to do tomorrow," Steve said.

They all said their goodnights and went to bed.

* * *

Neither Caitlin nor Tala were hungry so they stayed out on the beach. Tala saw the dining room light go out and thought that everyone must have gone to bed and was about to tell Caitlin this when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. 

He smiled down at her before he picked her up and started walking back to the house.

* * *

Kai was out on his balcony watching the waves roll in from the ocean, he saw Tala walking up the path to the house with Caitlin in his arms. 

Kai heard a small knock on his door; he walked over and opened it.

"Hi Kai," Rei said

"Rei, come in" Kai said letting Rei in

"Thankyou for trusting us. It must have been hard to tell us that," Rei said

"Yeah, it just sends the memories flooding back, nothing good though," Kai said, once again remembering the pain of his past

"I can't believe that stuff really happened to you," Rei said sadly

"We haven't had easy lives like you lot, Rei. Even though my Grandfather and Boris were sent to jail, they will escape soon enough. My Grandfather wants me, Boris wants me, maybe Caitlin and the Demolition Boys as well. They wont give up until they get what they want," Kai sighed

"Kai, I don't care about any of that stuff, I love you for who you are, I wont let them hurt you," Rei said and then covered his mouth when he realised what he had said

"Y-you love me?" a shocked Kai asked, Rei turned away from him, "Rei, look at me," Kai ordered, he paused "I love you too," Kai said then he leaned in and kissed Rei

This was the last thing Rei had expected, he thought that Kai would be disgusted that he felt like this. Obviously Rei had been wrong.

* * *

Please Review 


End file.
